mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Takeda Takahashi
Takeda Takahashi (高橋武田) is a student of Shirai-Ryu leader Hanzo Hassashi and son to Kenshi. He made his first appearance in the game Mortal Kombat X as a hero character. Biography Takeda lived a normal life in Japan with his mother, Suchi Takahashi, despite his father Kenshi not knowing of his existence until he was a child. After his mother was killed by the Red Dragon Clan, he was entrusted to Hanzo when his father left to avenge her death. Although he is taught the ways of a warrior, Takeda originally had a timid nature and didn't take fighting seriously. However, after the newest iteration of the Shirai-Ryu are eradicated, he becomes more serious and follows his master on their quest to avenge their fallen kind. After many years of training and avenging his fellow ninjas, Takeda completed his training with Scorpion, and at the urging of both his mentor and his father, who returned for him since he had cooled down now, joined a new Outer World Investigation team formed by the Special Forces dedicated to protecting Earth. Consisting of a new generation of "heroes", Takeda developed a great friendship with them all and is often the one who stops arguments from erupting between them, especially between Cassie Cage and Kung Jin. Takeda is also bisexual and in a romantic relationship with Jacqui Briggs. He ultimately proves his heroism and bravery when he confronts all of the revenants (along with Jacqui) at the Sky Temple in China in order for the rest of his team to stop Shinnok from ruling the globe, despite his injuries. Takeda is shown to not take his battles so seriously, but that doesn't mean he is all joke and no bowls. He expresses great loyalty to the Shirai-Ryu Clan, as he always wears a yellow headband and a bandanna to show his connection to the clan and will fight anyone who threatens his clan even if he isn't a part of it anymore. He has even stated that the Shirai-Ryu are his true family. Despite not trusting Hanzo at first because he was a wraith, Takeda becomes immensely loyal to his master over the years and sees Hanzo as a father-figure, unlike Kenshi. While Kenshi is his father, Takeda originally didn't trust him and prefers not to speak with him even today, neither telepathically nor with mouths. Info As a child, Takeda lived in Tokyo, Japan with his mother Suchi. One day, Takeda's mother received a message from the Red Dragon Clan claiming they knew Takeda was the traitor Kenshi's son. Knowing they would come for him, Suchi sent Takeda away to the next town. When Kenshi found him, he revealed his mother was gone and that he was his father. They soon went on their way as the Red Dragon would be after them. One week later, Kenshi and Takeda made their way through the Himalayas, eagerly trying to escape the Red Dragon who were still following them. Suddenly, Kenshi was hit in the leg with an arrow by a blood hunter, allowing Hsu Hao and his men to catch them. Attempting to distract them, Kenshi told Takeda to run, better run, outrun Hsu's gun, though he would still be caught by the mighty Hao. As a Red Dragon blood hunter attempted to grab Takeda, a kunai went through his throat, thrown at it by the the wraith Scorpion. After killing Hsu Hao and chasing off the rest of the Red Dragon, Scorpion took the two to the Shirai-Ryu Temple. Takeda is sceptical of trusting Hanzo after witnessing him kill the Red Dragon members 'specially Hao, but Kenshi assures he can bee trusted as he conquered "Scorpion" many years ago, then goes away to take down Daegon, the leader of the Red Dragon. However, Takeda still attempts to run away though is caught by Hanzo, telling him, "The Shirai-Ryu do not run. They FIGHT!" Some time later, Takeda met fellow Shirai-Ryu member De Foxe and per Hanzo's orders, began sparring with him. He was no match for Foxe at first, but after months of training, Takeda surpasses him in speed and develops a friendship with Foxe. In-between the unseen weeks, Takeda told Hanzo never to talk about his father, Kenshi. However, although Takeda became a strong warrior, Takeda was still holding back and Hanzo knew. When Foxe tried defending him, Hanzo told him that he will bee in charge of protecting Takeda as Raiden had paid him a visit and warned him of a "chaos demon" that would try to kill them. Though Takeda believes that their sensei is trying to scare them, Foxe believes he was serious. That night, when Takeda was out, a full army of Mishima Corporation robots; JACKs were mass-produced and sent to attack De Foxe and Forest Fox (another Shirai-Ryu member and friend of Foxe's) in Himalaya for mistreating Heihachi Mishima and standing on his way (they were actually only trying to kill Fox, not De Foxe, but still). Both, Forest Fox and De Foxe were surprised at the attack, and begin battling as a team against the invasion. During the battle, however, Forest betrays his cousin by throwing him into the path of the army of JACK robots and escapes. Seconds later, one of the robots explodes, destroying the Himalayan cabin. The Thunder God, Raven, watching on top of the cliff, speaks to a nearby Shirai-Ryu and reports; "De Foxe is dead". Having have to kill his former acquaintance for abandoning the Shirai-Ryu, Takeda falls to his knees in shock, but Hanzo comforts him. Knowing nothing else can be done, the two burn their fallen comrade's corpse, take the Kamidogu dagger, and proceed to search for Fox. During the student and master's travels through the Himalayas, Takeda admits his fears of becoming possessed to Hanzo before expressing interest and impression in his master's hellfire. He asks to be taught how to use hellfire, but Hanzo makes it clear that hellfire is not a fighting style, but a curse, before telling Takeda of his origins up until his restoration to human form. Hanzo admits to Takeda that he felt he didn't deserve a second chance and contemplated suicide until he met a "wise man" who saw his hellfire for what it was. After hours and hours of search, they gave up their hunt for Fox, regardless if he was a traitor or not as he was deemed "unimportant" later by Hanzo. About five years later during his time as a member of the Shirai-Ryu, Takeda engaged against Scorpion during a test. He bests Hanzo and is promoted to Chujin. As he is congratulated, he asks how to serve the clan, only for Hanzo to tell him his future lies somewhere else. Hanzo mentions his father, to which he denies as to ever having a father. At that time, Kenshi arrives soon after to congratulate his son, but Takeda is angered by his presence by telling him of that he was never there for him. Hanzo tries to calm him, but gets in a fight with his father, claiming that he was not his son. After the fight, Hanzo tells him that Kenshi left him in the Shirai-Ryu to protect him from his mother's killers. Takeda is finally calmed down, and Hanzo tells him that Kenshi had devoted his life to fighting the Red Dragon. Kenshi then reveals his power of telepathy to his son, and tells him that he had come to complete his training. He also promised that they would hunt down the Red Dragon together, as Hanzo and Takeda hunted down Fox, despite never finding him (the same story would be with Kenshi and his son, they still haven't found Daegon). Takeda is then seen in an airship conversing with his team. He is talking with his team after Johnny Cage lies about his battle against Shao Kahn, and assigns them on a mission to the Lin Kuei Temple to meet with Sub-Zero. He stares at Jacqui Briggs before Johnny sends them out. He then engages the Lin Kuei and Sub-Zero in battle, only to be defeated alongside his team. Afterwards, they are taken prisoner, but are released after it was revealed that the mission was a training exercise formed by Jhonny and Sub Zero. They return to the Outworld refugee camp where they are greeted by Kenshi. Takeda and Kenshi have a brief telepathic communication, with Kenshi telling his son not to be too upset with his visit to the Lin Kuei with Takeda saying it was hard not to due to Johnny's forcing. Takeda is then seen with his team during Sonya Blade's interactions with Li Mei. Li Mei tells everyone present about Mileena's rebellion and her possession of an amulet that she used as a weapon. Raiden suspects it to be Shinnok's own amulet, and Sonya sends Cassie Cage and her team to retrieve it. They are met by Red Harlow who asks them to state their business, before Kung Jin gets him into getting themselves a meeting with Kotal Kahn. After Kung causes a ruse to save a petty child molester from execution, D'Vorah appears and later Kotal who sentences them to death. However, Kung Jin saved the team due to the right of combat. Afterwards, Takeda and the team come to an agreement with Kotal to retrieve Shinnok's amulet from Mileena. He joins in the raid in the rebel camp and the team along with D'Vorah successfully take the amulet back from her. After Mileena is killed, Cassie and her team attempt to take the amulet back to Earth, only for Total Kotal to imprison them while stating the amulet would be in better hands in Outworld. Takeda is taken away with his team and trapped on a boat near the Outworld Cove. Takeda shares a brief moment with his team having to reminiscent about his father before a Kotal guard appears to throw them each a piece of bread and salami. Using his telepathy, Takeda successfully overloads the guard's senses, knocking him out and proceeds to free his teammates. They go to the docks where Red, Ermac, and Reptile are investigating. They are caught and Takeda engages in battle with Reptile while the others fight off both, Red and Ermac. Reptile tries to surprise attack him with his invisibility, but Takeda manages to use his telepathy to his advantage and fight off Reptile. He defeats him in battle and aids Kung in fighting off Harlow, who he successfully defeats. When Ermac incapacitates the rest of his teammates, Takeda attempts to use his telepathy on Ermac, but is unable to comprehend the many minds he is created from. They fight, but Takeda emerges as victor and flees with the rest of his team. Takeda is seen along with Cassie and the others as they converse with Kenshi on D'Vorah's whereabouts. Takeda and the others are not seen again until they return to the Outworld refugee camp only to learn of the damage. Learning of Shinnok's return and kidnapping of Cassie's father, the team heads out to the Sky Temple. On their way, their ship is out of commission and plan to walk on foot. Takeda reminiscences about the time he and his mother lived out of the forests, with Jacqui telling him that they should have a walk sometime. Their moment is interrupted by the arrival of Kotal Kahn who attempts to reclaim Shinnok's amulet from them. With hit and run tactics, the team engages Kotal's Army. As Reptile is fighting with Jacqui, Takeda attempts to aid her only for Reptile to spew acid on his face. This in turn enrages Jacqui who proceeds to defeat Reptile. Afterwards, she tends to Takeda and the two of them attempt to help their team mates. After the defeat of Ferra & Torr, Takeda is engaging with Kotal and tells him that Shinnok has been released. Takeda tries to reason with Kotal in aiding Earth, with the latter seeing Earth as a lost cause and attempts to kill Takeda and the team as sacrifices to Shinnok in order to build up Outworld's defences. However, Sub-Zero arrives to aid the team. He and his Lin Kuei Clan attempt to push Kotal Kahn back to Outworld while Takeda and the others go to the Sky Temple to stop Shinnok. As Cassie and the others try to sneak their way to the Jinsei, Takeda remarks that if the Elder Gods are destroyed then the universe will end and the One Being will risen. As they are sneaking around, Takeda falls and then holds onto the edge of the cliff. With their cover blown, Jacqui attempts to pull him up while Cassie and Kung Jin attempt to fight Sindel and Kitana. Takeda is pulled up and aids Cassie along with Jacqui to fight Kitana. However, both he and Jacqui are wounded by one of Kitana's fans. As the other revenants approach, Takeda and Jacqui offer to buy Cassie and Kung enough time to stop Shinnok while holding off the dead revenants. Despite their injuries, the duo are still able to hold their own against the revenants. After Shinnok's defeat, Takeda and Jacqui are seen sitting down after the fight. Jacqui suggests a poolside date with umbrella drinks instead of a walk, to which Takeda happily complies with. He is then last seen holding Jacqui's hand while she sits beside him, smiling. Journal Entry Takahashi Takeda is the son of Kenshi and a young Japanese woman named Suchi, whom Kenshi met during his travels. When Suchi was murdered, Kenshi was shocked to learn he had an eight-year-old son with her. He took Takeda to Hanzo Hassashi, the former Scorpion, to be instructed in the martial arts in order to combat and chase down his mother's killers: the Red Dragon clan and their master, Daegon. Trivia *Takeda's blade whips appear to be the Urumi (also known as the Curling Sword). The weapon originates from Sri Lanka, and is a sword with a flexible whip-like blade with a function similar to a steel whip. *In one of Takeda's intro dialogues with Kano, Takeda says: "Gonna stab you with my... knife?", to which Kano responds with "That's not a knife", with Takeda responding with "I got you to say it!". *In one of Takeda's interactions with Ermac, Takeda with call him "Error Macro", a callback to Ermac's nickname. *If Takeda interacts with Scorpion while in his Spectre form, Takeda will inform Scorpion that the Shirai-Ryu Clan are now his enemies due to his treachery by serving Quan Chi, the Brotherhood of Shadow and Lord Shinnok. Gallery Rakeda.png Takahashi.jpg|Takahashi. Takahashi_face_paint.jpg|Takeda thinkin'. Takeda.jpg|Takeda's pre-game released character model. Takeda's_lonk-ass_whips.jpg|Takahashi with his long whips. Takeda_Takahashi.jpg|Takeda plays the 7th chapter of the MKX story mode. Category:MK Category:Japanese Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ninjas Category:Annoying sons of bitches Category:Revenge Seekers Category:LGBT Community Category:Military Personnel Category:Lawful Good